A Wizard Grown
by PrincezzShortie
Summary: A short fic about Harry's thoughts after the last battle and some memorys shared w/ Harry and the crew.


A Wizard Grown  
  
  
  
Harry, now 18 years of age, sat on a rock near the lake. He was reflecting on the events that had occurred in the last few months. Everything had changed so drastically, some for the good, others for bad. Harry had faced the last battle with Lord Voldemort. In Hogsmeade they had confronted each other for the last time.  
  
Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort by the use of Ginny's wand. It had been the only way to defeat him, since Harry's wand would not of been able to duel Lord Voldemort since their cores of their wands had the phoenix tale feather from the same phoenix and were essentially, 'brother wands'.  
  
The mass amount of casualties were horrendous, hundreds of witches and wizards had been killed in the last battle. Children had become orphans because of Voldemort just like Harry.  
  
To add to everything, Hagrid, his beloved friend and second father at Hogwarts, had been murdered while trying to rescue innocent bystanders. Rushing in and out of buildings trying to save anyone he could…anyone from an almost certain death. When he had come face-to-face with the Dark Lord something inside of him must of exploded…nearly 20 years of built up anger all came out at once. Hagrid had forgotten about magic, forgotten about everything except he wanted to kill the thing that had killed some of his best friends and caused pain in so many people. Voldemort, was however faster, drawing his wand he shouted the killing curse and Hagrid had been dead before he hit the ground.  
  
The anger from the past months still bubbled up in Harry, the memory caused a lump to rise in his throat. Guilt…it also caused the greatest guilt that had ever been inside of Harry to form and attach to his heart. Why…why did I survive when so many others were killed, when Hagrid was killed, when my parents were killed, why can't I just be a normal guy? Why does the whole of the wizarding world rest on my shoulders? He often asked himself. He was indeed happy to be alive and happy that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Dumbledore, and so many others were not killed but he could not help feeling guilty.  
  
Voldemort, though he had finally been defeated, had done what he had set out to do…at least in part. True he hadn't killed Harry as he had tried for so long, but he had managed to cause terror beyond terror in the wizarding world. To cause witches and wizard to fear his name, that the very mention of the name 'Voldemort' was enough to start mass chaos. He had still managed to kill thousands of people during his reign of destruction.  
  
Immediately following his defeat of the Dark Lord he had been awarded the Order of Merlin, first class, by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, though he accepted the award graciously he thought it was so ignorant of the wizarding world to think that he, Harry, had done it all on this own. There was no way in the world he would've been able to defeat Voldemort all on his own. So many witches and wizards had risked their lives trying to stop the Dark One's torture. So many had given their lives in the line of duty, doing it simply for their freedom and family's.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all felt oddly separate from the massive celebrations being held all over the wizarding world. They were still in mourning for Hagrid, still trying to deal with his death. Though they knew Hagrid would want them to celebrate they could not find it in their hearts to celebrate something that still caused so much pain. They knew some day they would be able to join in on these celebrations but for now they needed time to heal.  
  
Harry looked across the lake to Hagrid's hut, where the half-giant used to live. It had been turned into a makeshift memorial. Hundreds of flowers and message had been delivered via owl by so many people who remembered Hagrid from their years at Hogwarts. The students of Hogwarts also had brought flowers to the hut. Along with the flowers and messages the 'Harry Potter' Award for Bravery hung on the door. He had been the first to receive it, something Harry knew Hagrid would've been proud of.  
  
Looking back at Hogwarts, the home of the childhood, he could still remember so well all the great times those walls held. He knew inside right now hundreds of people were gathered for the usual end-of-year feast. This year, however, it also served as a memorial and reflection of the last battle.  
  
A red headed figure emerged from the castle heading for Harry. It was Ron, one of his best friends at Hogwarts. He approached Harry and spoke in a scratchy voice, "Hi Harry, they need you in the Great Hall, Dumbledore is about to give his speech…plus Hermione and my mum are going nuts wondering where you are. You know that they won't rest until you've come in." he added as an after thought. Harry smiled and stood up. They walked silently back up to the castle and through the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Today marks a bittersweet time for some…and new beginnings for others. For those of you leaving this year, you will be filled with memories of your childhood growing up here. The adventures you had in these halls. However, the thing most 7th years won't forgot is the memory of Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds, care of magical creatures professor, and a friend. For those of you who knew Hagrid personally knew he was a man with a heart of gold as big as himself. He loved his pupils and his friends very dearly." Dumbledore stopped and looked around the hall, he spotted Harry and penetrated him with his deep blue eyes. Then he continued, "For those of you who are ending your first year at Hogwarts now know that there is so much more to magic then waving a wand and muttering a few words. However, I hope you enjoyed the first year of your magical education and continue to learn and grow every year."  
  
The whole of the Great Hall was deadly silent except for sobs coming through out the hall mostly from people whom had known Hagrid. Then Dumbledore started again, "Now as much as he will hate me for doing this I need to give out a special thanks to Mr. Harry Potter." Harry flushed crimson as hundreds of faces turned to look at him, "Harry Potter along with the help of countless witches and wizards were able to beat Lord Voldemort. It takes a great deal of bravery and courage to do that, and for that I thank him.  
  
Harry was also forced to grow up in the limelight...admired for something he could not even remember. I wish I could put more words to what I am trying to say but I fear I cannot. Just know he is a remarkable man and I have had the pleasure to see him grow up from a scrawny boy into a admirable wizard here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stopped and looked and around at the crowd and continued.  
  
Harry, as a way to divert his attention, scanned the hall. His eyes fell on Draco Malfoy, his archenemy since he was 11, who's face portrayed a look similar to one who had swallowed a cauldron of horned toads. Harry however did not care, he needn't worry about Malfoy anymore.  
  
"The last battle was a turning point for the wizarding world. It marked the end of an era that was filled with chaos and terror. We learned from our mistakes and grew from our differences. We became united and found who was truly loyal to us. Almost everyone of us was connected to the last battle in someway, by family members being tortured and killed or being targeted first handed." The crowd hanging on his every word urged him to go on, some with silent tears running down their faces and others who looked numb. "We each will remember forever where we were when we heard the news that Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated. We will pass the stories down to our grand children and great grandchildren and remind them of a time when it was not always as good as it should've been. We will always remember." He stopped yet again his blue eyes looking oddly glassy. "Now as I have said numerous times over the length of my career here at Hogwarts and hope to say for many years to come; Let the feast begin!"  
  
The crowd applauded until the ringing in the hall could've been heard for miles away. Harry sat in the middle of Ron and Hermione for what would be their last feast at Hogwarts as students. For what would be a turning point in their lives.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later in the Gryffindor common room, sat Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati all reminiscing over old times.  
  
"Do you remember way back in 2nd year when I tried to curse Malfoy and my broken wand ended up back-firing on me instead and I was puking slugs for a day!" Ron laughed  
  
"Oh I remember that so well. You got slugs all over by robes!" Harry added.  
  
"Yeah," snickered Ron, "and your little obsession with...Lockhart!"  
  
Hermione blushed crimson, "Well, I was young and impressionable, and why am I proving my self to you?" she laughed.  
  
"Remember in 3rd year when Hermione was trying to take every single bloody class," Dean groaned, "You were such a little book worm Hermione, why did you want to take every class."  
  
"Well like you said I was a bookworm and I was your classic over achiever…"  
  
"Was?!" Ron snickered, "Hermione you got a perfect score on your N.E.W.T's exam and you don't call that over achieving?"  
  
The rest of the group laughed, the dark of night slowly faded to dawn before they had gone up to bed before having to board the train that would take Harry away from his childhood forever.  
  
The next day was one that Harry had been dreading for a long time, it wasn't that he wasn't excited to get out on his own away from the Dursley's, but Hogwarts was such a familiar surrounding, as a child it seemed as if he would never grow up, never have to face reality. He guessed he had thought that Dumbledore would take care of him forever, but he wouldn't and the time would come when he would have to face life full on, and that day was today.  
  
Harry woke Ron and they sombrely packed up their belongings for the last time. He took in everything about their dorm; as if taking a mental photograph to remember it forever. The crimson, four-poster beds, the curtains that shaded the windows. He remembered many Christmas's waking up in this dorm with his presents at the end of his bed. They were such great memories. When they were finally packed they headed down to the great hall for breakfast before boarding the train. It was a sombre breakfast for the 7th years. Their last at Hogwarts. Dumbledore made another good-bye speech before going around to each table to say good-bye individually. When he finally made his way to the Gryffindor table he greeted them each and turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"I am going to miss you three being here. Harry, you have always been a boy, well I should say, man, of great kindness and compassion. I hope that will carry you far in your life." Dumbledore smiled at Harry and continued, "Ron, you are loyal and brave. Two things a man will need in life. Your logic and quick witted manner will take you far in your magical career as well as your personal life. You have been a great student and a great person. " he stopped, finally looking at Hermione, "Hermione, your cleverness has been apparent at even the earliest ages. When you were still a young witch in your first year you showed such potential. I knew you would go far, but apart from your magical abilities you are also a very trusting friend and you care a lot about the people who surround you. You are most definitely one of the smartest witches that ever crossed this threshold." Hermione blushed crimson.  
  
"The three of you together have made such an impact on this school. The three of you found the Philosophers' Stone, discovered the Chamber of Secrets, found the true innocence of a convicted man, and the three of you also helped to defeat the darkest wizard of the time.  
  
"As I have said before I will miss the three of you greatly and wish to keep in contact with you for a long, long time." He smiled once more, winked and moved on.  
  
"I'm going to miss that nut-ball." Ron said, his eyes were glassy.  
  
"I think we are all going to miss him a lot," Harry agreed. "Hermione are you OK?"  
  
Hermione who had been looking around the hall looked at Harry and smiled, "Mmm…I'm fine, I'm just taking in this hall. I want to remember it forever, I can't believe it's already been 7 years! Time has flown, remember when we…." but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Let's not take a stroll down memory lane…at least just yet."  
  
"Yeah, but you have to admit we have changed quite a bit in these walls." Harry answered.  
  
"Uh huh, you used to be a little boy with glasses and scar, now you're a man with glasses and scar, and Hermione, you used to be a little bossy girl, now your just a bossy woman."  
  
Ron had to duck to avoid Hermione and Harry's attempts to get to him, "Just playing! Just playing it was only a joke!"  
  
"Uh huh!" Hermione and Harry said together good-naturedly but diving onto Ron all the same."  
  
***  
  
The last train ride home was a sad day as well. As always at noon the witch with the cart came trolling down the cars selling her food and wizarding candy. She had become a part of the coming and going of school. Each year without fail she had been there steadily pushing the cart asking if anyone wanted something to buy. Her smile was always kind and she always had a few kind words to tell you. Harry knew that was another small part of his childhood that would be gone.  
  
The train ride home was an emotional time for all the 7th years. Again Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat together reminiscing over old times. It was a bittersweet moment for the 8 of them together for what could be the last times. Some memories were humorous while others were tear-jerkers. The journey was far shorter than Harry would've liked.  
  
He would have been perfectly content to keeping riding the Hogwarts express for ever. However Harry knew from past experiences that time had a mind of its own and that it would not stop simply because he wanted it to. Time would find a way to continue and there was no beating it. He might as well learn to take what life had given him  
  
and make the best out of it. At least he still had Hermione and Ron. With them he would be able to accomplish anything.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading this far. I hope that you enjoyed it very much! Please, please review! I know we ask this a lot but it really does make us feel better. So press the pretty button below! I would like to thank Agi for being my wonderful and supportive beta-reader. She stuck with me, even through the difficult times. I would like to dedicate this story to my late great-grandmother who recently passed away.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ™ or related media. They belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros. ™, Bloomsbury ™, Scholastic ™, and other appropriate sources. I take no credit for creating Harry Potter ™ or related characters. 


End file.
